


Little Miracles

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, Happy Easter!, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time had finally come for Donatello to deliver his eggs, all under the watchful eye of Leonardo the proud father to be.<br/>Written just in time for Easter! though these aren't for eating!! no no these are precious!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Again Turtle-Sketches and her wonderful ideas inspired me to write this short little drabble!  
> She drew these two amazing pictures! how could I not write something!! such a talent T-S! Thanks again! 
> 
> http://imgur.com/mOGSYKF  
> http://turtle-sketches.tumblr.com/image/140563160104

“I...ah ...Leo...I.. .c-can't..”  
“ Donnie you're fine, push..come on you can do it, I'm right here with you..”

 

Leo took his lover's hand, squeezing it gently to reassure the olive toned turtle, observing the sweat pouring down his face, to the way his features were scrunched up in pain, eyes pinched tightly closed.  
Donatello's hands were grasping at the bed sheets, knuckles white as his bent over body rocked back and forth, fluids dripped from his lower region, collecting on the sheets below his trembling form.  
He'd hardly heard the azure-banded turtle speak, though he took a moment to squeeze Leo's hand, moments later that squeeze gripping his hand a little tighter, tail moving up and down, as his rear rose somehow higher as the pregnant turtle lowered his front half on the bed, panting, yet trying to work on taking deep and steadying breaths.

 

Leonardo moved a hand to rub Don's carapace reassuringly, the other rubbing his thighs and tight cheeks, as if trying to comfort and stimulate the other, dark orbs fixed on his brother's hole, watching the miracle happening for the fifth time that morning, far from getting tired of watching it was impossible not to watch as Don's hole was forced again to expand, used and stretched now, a different story to when the first large egg had made an appearance.  
Don's exit was clenching then expanding, tired after so much pushing by this point, fluid pooling as the sixth egg was part of the way passed.  
Leo watching in delight at the display, the way Don's behind expanded to release the egg, tail wagging, Don suddenly coming hard and not for the first time during his egg laying, letting out a scream, in which had Leo feeling aroused, Don's scent as he gave birth intoxicating to the older male, enjoying what he was seeing, watching the sticky liquid pour down his brother's thighs.  
Steady hands were ready to receive his next son or daughter, gently placing it safely with the other little miracles, rubbing the egg clean and under a ready and waiting lamp.

 

“ Great job Donnie, great job.”  
The leader praised, taking a damp cloth and reaching over to pat it against Don's red face, the turtle biting down on his lip, his form shaking now he was done, Leo would do everything within his power to ease the pain the other was experiencing.  
“ Hold still, let's get you cleaned up then you can rest.”  
Leo moved behind the exhausted turtle, placing a hand one each of Don's cheeks, still wet and dripping with various fluids, strong digits spread those cheeks exposing Donnie's stretched rear.  
“ Ahh..Leo..” Donnie pulled away slightly, trying to crawl forward.  
“ I have you, shhh.” Lowering half his form on the bed Leo loomed over Don's displayed rear, holding the cheeks open and keeping his brother in place as he gently began to run his tongue over the area.  
He licked and slurped, his trained tongue making quick work of his brother's damp behind, drool running down his chin as he lifted his form back a moment, one knee resting on the bed, sticking to the mixture of spillage from Donatello, while the other remained on the floor, tongue going back to working in a soothing motion as he cleaned his brothers behind, letting out a churr as he worked, delighted to hear a tired one in return for his efforts.

 

“ Ahh..I..think that's it...”  
Donnie seemed to collapse then, laying on his side, gasping, fatigue evident on the turtle's features.  
“Leo?!”  
“Right here..”  
With that Leo gently placed the eggs near Don, allowing his mate to gather them in his shaky arms, bringing them close to his plastron, arms wrapping them close to his form.

 

Leo watched with a proud smile..he was a father!, fiercely protective by nature..nothing apart from nature its self would take these young from him.  
He leant over Don's exhausted form, planting a kiss on his forehead and a gentle nuzzle to his beak. Dark orbs scanned the eggs, gently running a hand over the Hamato clan's future, safe in Donatello's arms.  
Don was already half asleep as Leo knelt beside the bed, watching in silence, a large smile spreading across his face, still wondering if he was dreaming or not.


End file.
